


How Do You Like It Now?

by Synnerxx



Category: Lamb of God (Band), Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Drew gets a little too mouthy and Chris has to punish him for it.





	How Do You Like It Now?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, yeah. crack pairing. who cares? hot sex.

Chris takes a step back and admires his handiwork, smirking a little at Drew. “Didn’t I warn you, Diva? Didn’t I tell you if you kept smarting off to me, I’d get the gag out? Hmm?” 

Drew narrows his eyes at Chris, unable to speak around the ball gag firmly in his mouth. 

“Your mistake in not believing me. Someone has to keep that mouth of yours under control. Since you don't.” Chris tsks at him. 

Drew makes a muffled noise, jaws stretched around the gag, saliva dripping slowly down his chin. He hates the feeling of it, hates the ache that’s already starting to settle into his jaw, hates the sensation of spit dripping out of his mouth. It’s gross and humiliating and he really didn’t think Chris would actually get one out. He didn’t even think Chris had a ball gag, but apparently he did and apparently he was all too willing to use it, just like he promised. 

Chris slides a fingertip over Drew’s bottom lip. “Now, now, Diva. You can’t get angry with me. If you had just behaved and watched your mouth, then you wouldn’t be in this predicament, would you?”

Drew pushes at the ball with his tongue, but it’s in too firmly to be moved. All it does is make his tongue hurt and he hates it even more. However, he can’t deny that he’s completely and utterly turned on by Chris’ more dominant side. It hardly ever comes out anymore and he’s always happy for a chance to see it and play. 

Chris wraps his fingers around the back of Drew’s knees and jerks him to the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the side, feet flat on the floor. “I was going to take my time and enjoy you, but I don’t really think you deserve that, hmm?”

Drew huffs through his nose in response, shifting restlessly on the bed. His cock is hard and ready against his lower belly, demanding attention. He balls the comforter up in his fists, tensing up, watching Chris. It’s not that he doesn’t trust him - he does, completely - it’s just he really hates ball gags. Chris knows this and that’s why it’s being used as punishment tonight. 

Chris shoves Drew’s thighs apart roughly, reaching out to get the lube from the side table drawer. He slicks his fingers up, making somewhat of a show of it, smirking down at Drew. He reaches down and pushes two fingers into Drew without warning, curling them against his sweet spot immediately. 

Drew arches his back, moans muffled behind the gag. He grinds his hips down on Chris’ fingers, cock spilling more precome against his skin. He begs for more from Chris, shamelessly spreading his legs wider, pushing against his fingers as best he can in this position. Chris chuckles wickedly and adds the third finger into him, really fucking him harder now. 

Drew moans, hands tightening their grip on the comforter underneath himself, tugging on it as the pleasure gets more and more intense. Sparks race up and down his spine as Chris nails his sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers. He trembles, cock throbbing against his belly. He aches for more, whimpers and whines getting lost behind the gag. 

“Do you want something, Diva? Hmm?” Chris teases him a little more, his other hand coming up to pinch and toy with Drew’s nipples. Drew presses his chest up into Chris’ hand, a choked noise in the back of his throat. 

Chris pulls his fingers out of Drew none too gently and steps back, watching Drew writhe on the bed for him. Drew makes a muffled noise of protest when Chris’ fingers slide out of him, clenching around nothing now. Chris strips his clothes off quickly and picks up the lube from the bed and slicks his cock up with it. He moans softly, staring down at Drew’s sweaty form as he squirms, helpless and desperate. His to do with as he pleases. 

That thought excites him and he shivers, moaning softly as he strokes himself for a moment. He moves between Drew’s outstretched legs again, one hand gripping Drew’s thigh tightly, the other reaching down to guide his cock to Drew’s entrance. He rubs his cockhead through the slickness there, moaning as Drew pushes down against him, wanting more. 

Slowly, inch by inch, he slides his cock into Drew, stilling once he’s fully sheathed. He holds himself tensely for a long moment, hissing down to Drew. “Don’t move, fuck, don’t move. Fuckinsonofabitch, feels so good!” 

He whines, trying desperately to hold off his own orgasm, feeling it burn in the pit of his stomach, a hot coil of lust and need. He holds it at bay though and slowly pulls nearly all the way out of Drew before pushing back into him, setting up a hard and fast pace as he slams back inside of him. Now isn’t the time to be soft, sweet, or gentle. Drew’s in trouble and this is part of his discipline. 

He presses his nails into Drew’s skin, gripping his hips tightly as he fucks into him. Drew moans and twists under him as Chris fucks into him over and over again. The pleasure is burning through him, searing over nerves, wrecking him completely. His cock pulses and throbs, smearing more precome onto his skin as he moves his hips with Chris. 

Drew bites at the gag, wishing he could spit it out. The noises of pleasure he wants to let out get trapped behind it and it makes him feel like he’s choking almost. He despises it as his jaws protest the biting, aching even more now. His tongue pushes against it again and he groans when it doesn’t move at all. 

Chris moves faster, his release building up again, threatening to take him apart. He moves one hand and wraps it around Drew’s cock, stroking him in an alternate rhythm to his hips just to keep him guessing. Drew nearly comes apart right then for Chris. It only takes a few more strokes of his cock and a few more thrusts of Chris’ cock before he is coming apart. His orgasm washes over him in a bright wave of white-hot heat, drowning him in the all the pleasure that explodes through his body. He makes a muffled sobbing noise, coming hard enough to hit both of their torsos in it. 

“Fuckgoddamnsonofabitch, Diva!” Chris babbles down to him, slamming into him one more time before he tosses his hair back and comes inside of Drew. 

Drew whimpers at the rush of slick heat inside of himself, shivering as it makes the end of his orgasm even better. He sags back into the bed, panting. 

Chris carefully lowers himself down onto Drew for a moment to catch his breath. He makes a soft noise as Drew’s hands come up and rest on his back, fingers tracing lines over his sweat-damp skin. 

He carefully pulls away from Drew and reaches up under Drew’s head to undo the gag, gently taking it out of his mouth. There’s some redness, but otherwise Drew is okay. 

“Give me a color, baby.” Chris strokes his fingers through Drew’s hair. 

“Green.” Drew winces as he moves his jaws. 

Chris nods and pulls out of Drew with a whine, grabbing tissues to clean them up. “You want some water, Heaven? Are you okay?”

Drew shakes his head, climbing into the bed properly, grabbing a water bottle from his side table. “No thanks. Yeah, I’m fine. I promise.” He drinks some of the water and smiles at Chris. 

Chris wipes off the ball gag and goes into the closet to put it in his bag of toys on the upper shelf, coming back into the bedroom and getting into bed with Drew, cuddling up to him. 

“You should listen better now, don’t you think?” He smiles at Drew.

Drew huffs softly. “I’ll try harder to not let my mouth get away from me.”

“Good. I don’t like having to punish you.” Chris resumes stroking Drew’s hair.

“Could have fooled me.” Drew smirks, closing his eyes as he gets sleepier.

Chris gives him a light swat on the ass and Drew jumps, more startled than in actual pain. “Behave, Diva.”

Drew nods and settles down with Chris. “I love you, Charming.”

Chris smiles, wrapping his arms around Drew. “I love you too, Heaven. Good night.”

Drew hums. “Night, babe.”

They drift off to sleep, warm and happy cuddled up together.


End file.
